1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing malware such as data infected with viruses, malicious codes and the like, in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals have quickly become a necessity to modern people. Service providers and system manufacturers are competitively developing various products and services to serve this rapidly developing market. For example, portable terminals are evolving into multimedia equipment for phone books, games, short messages, electronic mail (e-mail) messages, morning wakeup calls, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, schedule management functions, digital cameras, multimedia messages, wireless Internet services, and a variety of other products and services.
In recent years, smart phones are beginning to replace existing computer as smartphone hardware performance is improved and application programs are introduced. Unfortunately, as a result of this evolution, mobile malware attacking portable terminals are beginning to emerge. This malware is causing serious damage, such as inducing an erroneous operation of a portable terminal, deleting data, or leaking user personal information irrespective of user's intention.
To address these issues, a security enterprise supplies anti-virus software adapted to the mobile environment. This software is able to detect and delete malware. Typically, a malware detection scheme lists and stores information about malware, and determines whether data is malware according to a list. The list of malware is provided by the security enterprise. However, a portable terminal may fail to detect malware detection because the database may not be fully updated.
Although new malware not included in the list transmitted to the portable terminal from the security enterprise is discovered, the portable terminal may fail to detect this malware because information about the new malware has not yet been updated. Accordingly, to address this issue, there is a need for an apparatus and method for detecting malware in real-time in a data analysis system.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.